WM/Hamu Welor
Emergency Backup Mrugnak - ie some sort of minotaur warrior what smashes things. =Hamu Welor (275 points)= ST 16* 30; DX 14 80; IQ 9† 20; HT 13‡ 0. Damage 1d+1/2d+2; BL 51 lb; HP 16 0; Will 10 5; Per 11§ 0; FP 13 0. Basic Speed 6.75 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 10¶. Social Background TL: 3 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Knight - 200 (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF1:8) 0; Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF3:14) 40. Advantages Born War-Leader 2 10; Charisma 1 5; Combat Reflexes 15; Fit 5; High Pain Threshold 10; Less Berserk (15-) 5; Resistant to Disease (+3 to resist) 3; Trading Character Points for Money 7 7; Weapon Master (Longsword and Shield; two weapons normally used together) 25. Perks: Shield-Wall Training. 1 Disadvantages Bloodlust (12 or less) -10; Chummy -5; Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5; Greed (12 or less) -15; Gullibility (15 or less) -5; Intolerance (Goblinoids; One group) -5. Quirks: Chauvinistic; Distinctive Feature (Broken Horn); Likes Fancy Hats. -3 Skills Armoury/TL3 (Body Armor) (A) IQ+1 1-10**; Armoury/TL3 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ+3 4-12**; Axe/Mace (A) DX 2-14; Brawling (E) DX+2 4-16; Broadsword (A) DX+6 24-20; Carousing (E) HT 1-13; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-13; Connoisseur (Weapons) (A) IQ+1 4-10; Crossbow (E) DX+2 4-16; Fast-Draw (Sword) (E) DX+1 1-15¶; Hiking (A) HT-1 1-12; Inspiring Shout (H) HT 1-13**; Intimidation (A) Will+3 1-13††; Knife (E) DX 1-14; Leadership (A) IQ+2 1-11‡‡; Shield (Shield) (E) DX+2 4-16; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-13; Strategy (Land) (H) IQ+1 2-10**; Sumo Wrestling (A) DX 2-14; Tactics (H) IQ+1 2-10**. Footnotes * Includes +3 from 'Racial ST Bonus'. † Includes -2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. ‡ Includes +3 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. § Includes +2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'. ¶ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. ** Includes +2 from 'Born War-Leader'. †† Includes +2 from 'Born War-Leader', +2 from 'Appearance'; Conditional +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls. ‡‡ Includes +2 from 'Born War-Leader', +1 from 'Charisma'. Equipment 1× Armor Kit (Knight or Holy Warrior SM +0; $0; 0 gr): 1× Banded Iron Arms (Fine; Discount; $0; 7.12 lb) 1× Banded Iron Corselet (Fine; Discount; $0; 15 lb) 1× Banded Iron Legs (Fine; Discount; $0; 10.5 lb) 1× Iron Barrel Helm (Fine; Discount; $0; 4.5 lb) 1× Iron Gorget (Fine; Discount; $0; 1.5 lb) 1× Iron Plate Mittens (Fine; Discount; $0; 12 oz) 1× Iron Sollerets (Fine; Discount; $0; 1.88 lb) 1× Crossbow (ST 16; $150; 6 lb) 15× Crossbow Bolt ($30; 14.4 oz) 1× Lantern ($20; 2 lb) 1× Longsword (Fine; $2800; 4 lb) 1× Medium Shield (Dwarven; Fine; Spike; $500; 30 lb) 1× Potion Belt ($60; 1 lb): 2× Major Healing Potion (Drinkable; $140; 1 lb) 2× Strength Potion (Drinkable; $100; 1 lb) 1× Pouch ($10; 0 gr): 3× Coin (Copper Penny; $3; 7.68 dr) 2× Coin (Gold Octo; $160; 5.12 dr) 2× Coin (Silver Talent; $8; 5.12 dr) 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) 1× Small Knife (Cheap; $12; 8 oz) 1× Quick-Release Backpack ($300; 3 lb): 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb) 1× Oil (per pint; $2; 1 lb) 1× Sack ($30; 3 lb): 15× Standard trail rations ($90; 18.75 lb) 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb) 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz): 1× Water (per gallon; $0; 8 lb) =Hamu Welor (300 points)= ST 16* 30; DX 14 80; IQ 9† 20; HT 13‡ 0. Damage 1d+1/2d+2; BL 51 lb; HP 16 0; Will 10 5; Per 11§ 0; FP 13 0. Basic Speed 6.75 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 10¶. Social Background TL: 3 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Knight - 200 (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF1:8) 0; Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF3:14) 40. Advantages Born War-Leader 3 15; Charisma 1 5; Combat Reflexes 15; Fit 5; High Pain Threshold 10; Luck 15; NO Berserk 10; Resistant to Disease (+3 to resist) 3; Trading Character Points for Money 7 7; Weapon Master (Longsword and Shield; two weapons normally used together) 25. Perks: Shield-Wall Training. 1 Disadvantages Bloodlust (12 or less) -10; Chummy -5; Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5; Greed (12 or less) -15; Gullibility (15 or less) -5; Intolerance (Goblinoids; One group) -5. Quirks: Chauvinistic; Distinctive Feature (Broken Horn); Likes Fancy Hats. -3 Skills Armoury/TL3 (Body Armor) (A) IQ+2 1-11**; Armoury/TL3 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ+4 4-13**; Axe/Mace (A) DX 2-14; Brawling (E) DX+2 4-16; Broadsword (A) DX+6 24-20; Carousing (E) HT 1-13; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-13; Connoisseur (Weapons) (A) IQ+1 4-10; Crossbow (E) DX+2 4-16; Fast-Draw (Sword) (E) DX+1 1-15¶; Hiking (A) HT-1 1-12; Inspiring Shout (H) HT+1 1-14**; Intimidation (A) Will+4 1-14††; Knife (E) DX 1-14; Leadership (A) IQ+3 1-12‡‡; Shield (Shield) (E) DX+2 4-16; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-13; Strategy (Land) (H) IQ+2 2-11**; Sumo Wrestling (A) DX 2-14; Tactics (H) IQ+2 2-11**. Footnotes * Includes +3 from 'Racial ST Bonus'. † Includes -2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. ‡ Includes +3 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. § Includes +2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'. ¶ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. ** Includes +3 from 'Born War-Leader'. †† Includes +3 from 'Born War-Leader', +2 from 'Appearance'; Conditional +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls. ‡‡ Includes +3 from 'Born War-Leader', +1 from 'Charisma'. Equipment 1× Armor Kit (Knight or Holy Warrior SM +0; $0; 0 gr): 1× Banded Iron Arms (Fine; Discount; $0; 7.12 lb) 1× Banded Iron Corselet (Fine; Discount; $0; 15 lb) 1× Banded Iron Legs (Fine; Discount; $0; 10.5 lb) 1× Iron Barrel Helm (Fine; Discount; $0; 4.5 lb) 1× Iron Gorget (Fine; Discount; $0; 1.5 lb) 1× Iron Plate Mittens (Fine; Discount; $0; 12 oz) 1× Iron Sollerets (Fine; Discount; $0; 1.88 lb) 1× Crossbow (ST 16; $150; 6 lb) 15× Crossbow Bolt (Fine; $120; 14.4 oz) 5× Crossbow Bolt (Fine; Silver-coated; $60; 4.8 oz) 1× Lantern ($20; 2 lb) 1× Longsword (Fine; $2800; 4 lb) 1× Medium Shield (Dwarven; Fine; Spike; $500; 30 lb) 1× Potion Belt ($60; 1 lb): 2× Major Healing Potion (Drinkable; $140; 1 lb) 2× Strength Potion (Drinkable; $100; 1 lb) 1× Pouch ($10; 0 gr): 5× Coin (Copper Penny; $5; 12.8 dr) 4× Coin (Silver Talent; $16; 10.24 dr) 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) 1× Small Knife (Cheap; $12; 8 oz) 1× Quick-Release Backpack ($300; 3 lb): 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb) 1× Oil (per pint; $2; 1 lb) 1× Sack ($30; 3 lb): 15× Standard trail rations ($90; 18.75 lb) 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb) 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz): 1× Water (per gallon; $0; 8 lb)